Forgotten Power
by TheRestingRiolu
Summary: The legends themselves have been forgotten. The process of evolution reduced to a children's story for hundreds of years. Their elemental abilities a lost art only known by a select few in the Imperial elite's oppressive regime. Can our heroine's unlock these secrets and fight back against the God-Emperor, Or is it already too late for Pokemon and Human alike?-Hiatus for now-
Author's Note

LightSaviour: Come on it's your turn first.

Amos: Do I have too?

Light: Well I do control your reality sooo...

Amos: Do your worst!

Light: Enjoy the coloration swap:)

Amos: Pink with purple stripes seriously... Alright, I'll do it.

Light knew you would.

Amos: Let it be known that LightSaviour does not own Pokemon.

Light: thank you.

Amos: Wait! I'm still re-colored! Hey! Fix this you sadistic author!

Light: I do however own you and all of your friends. Now! On with the story.

* * *

"Stop fugitive. Surrender yourself and your contraband and you may be allowed to live!", the guards called from behind my back.

"Make me dumbass!", I taunted back sprinting between the trees, moonlight guiding me through the tree roots and vines that littered the forest floor. Damn these guys are persistent.

I've been running ever since that day, this is nothing new, not for a Riolu.

"Stop him!" "Death to the scum!" "Kill him already!" Arrows flew into the side of a tree split seconds after I had taken cover behind it. Another second to catch my breath and I was running again, legs and lungs burning with the effort. I won't be able to keep this up for too much longer.

Running through a dense thicket I found myself at the edge of a cliff. The river running past was clear as glass foam breaking around the rocks and outcropping of stone at the river's edge. Not too far away was the visible sign of a waterfall the crescendo of water crashing down pounded in my ears as my pursuers began to encircle me. The armor of the enemy shone silver in the moonlight. "I'd probably find this sight beautiful if it weren't for the circumstances", I mused internally.

"Finally got you!", A high and mighty voice called from the back of the horde. As I prepared myself for the inevitable fight a figure clad in the Silver armor of the Imperials strode into the small outcropping. Pink Trim along the sides."I am the justiciar of the 9th legion of the Nero's New Empire. You are wanted for crimes against the crown. For crimes of Espionage, worship of false deities, ownership of forbidden contraband, and resisting arrest. For these crimes, you have been sentenced to death.", the announced justiciar smirked. Just my luck, a psychic. "Now you can come quietly after all of this trouble and be granted a quick death, or you can resist and guarantee yourself a long and miserable death. I'd personally prefer the latter", The Alakazam stated.

"The Elite guard-pant-huh really didn't think the so-called god-emperor -pant- would bother with so much effort over little old me", I responded. Focus! Feel it..The life-force in all things. Reach for it feel it's strength and use it. "SO are you going to come after me, I don't have all night to waste with you idiots.", I grinned cheekily back at him.

"Very well. Kill him!", the justiciar commanded. As he spoke the first of the enemy charged forward a Charmander and a Geodude armed with spears. C'mon focus! 30 feet...almost...20 feet...10..8.

"Aura Sight!", I blinked my eyes reopening them to a world of Grey with life tinted in shades of blue-green. Everything was clear the shadows revealed as if it were the middle of the day my enemies emotions broadcasted clearly. The Charmander slashed towards me with his spear missing by mere inches.

"What the-! His eyes! They're glowing!" "What magic is this?"

A quick twist under his guard. "Blaze Kick!" The blow sent him flying into a tree obviously unconscious. The Geodude managed a shallow cut on my side. "Projection activate" A blue-green light formed in front of me quickly solidifying into the shape of a curved blade of the same colored crystal.I slashed sideways cutting through his spear before following through with a piercing thrust into his armor.

The next thing I knew I was sent flying backward into the dirt by some invisible force. "Did you really have to do that now. Your other crimes are heinous enough but now you murder a royal guardsman. You will pay for that." I couldn't move the pink glow surrounding me keeping me from moving as I was slammed into the ground and surrounding rocks and trees.

"aargh" My vision fading the last thing I felt was the wet and cold of the river. I failed. I tried to reach the surface but the beating by the psychic was too much, my strength had left me. My lungs refusing to be denied air any longer. I felt the water enter my lungs choking me. After that all I knew was darkness.

* * *

End Chapter 1

Amos: wait he's drowning !Author you can't stop there!

Light: I can't hmmm

Amos: Fine you can, but you really shouldn't.

Light: But I'm the sadistic author, it's my job.

Amos: Pls comment, like or follow. It's the main character's only hope!


End file.
